L x Reader
by Jessica Winter
Summary: You've had a crush on L for years now will you ever tell him your feelings? Will he return them? You'll never know what will happen till you try
1. Chapter 1

You walk towards L who is sitting in his normal seating position, he's so weird but that's what you like about him. Lately he's been so busy with the Kira case he doesn't seem like he's gotten any sleep, although he usually doesn't get much sleep it still worries you.

He lives off sugar it's probably what keeps him going the sugar rush since if he was normal he probably would have passed out from exhaustion a long time ago.

"L" You say as you take the seat beside him, you have known each other for years now you're a year younger the L and have always looked up to him since he's the world's greatest detective, The only reason you actually know each other is because of Wammy's house without it you would have never met the love of your life.

Although you have never told L how you feel for fear of rejection you have finally decided that he deserves to know...Well actually you're just hoping he feels the same way about you. He might be weird extremely weird he's still human right? he's still capable of love right?

"Yes (y/n)?" He asks not looking up from the piece of cake he's eating. "I have to tell you something...I….I….uh…" you start saying but lose all confidence you once had and just look at the floor as your eyes start to water "I-I…" you give up and go to run out of the room when suddenly L grabs your hand stopping you.

"I...I love you too" he says his cheeks a slight pink shade and a fork hanging out of his mouth, he...he loves me? "Y-you do?" you ask turning around and looking into his eyes "I do" he says before taking another bite of his cake.

You giggle and start crying because you're so happy "I love you I really really love you, you pale weird sweet eating detective!" you say as you tackle him in a hug completely forgetting that he's not very stable on the chair so you both fall off.

You let out a small scream expecting to land on the floor but he's wrapped his arms around you and made sure he landed first so you wouldn't be harmed "I'm so sorry I-I didn't realize I'd make us fall" you say as you quickly go to get up before realising that he still has his arms around you so you can barely move.

You blush and look up at him, he's looking back at you with a smile on his reddened face, Your faces inch closer together until your lips gently touch his.


	2. Chapter 2

You break apart after a bit both of your breathing being the only sound in the room as you stare into eachothers eyes, " L.." you say quietly, "Yes?" he asks as he leans his forehead on yours "I love you." you giggle and blush "I love you too (y/n)." he says as he sits up slowly with you on his lap.

"I'm glad you do." you say as you hug him tightly resisting the urge to cry out of pure joy, the romantic moment quickly disappears when Light barges in and ruins the moment, you quickly pulls away from L forgetting you're seated on his lap so you fall back making it a very...awkward position...it doesn't help that you're wearing a skirt.

L just kind of stares at you as a huge blush appears on his face, you quickly stand up "T-t-that didn't happen you saw nothing!" you say embarrassed as you hurriedly leave the room to avoid further embarrassment.

Light looks over at L then at the open door where you just left before his cheeks heat up slightly "S-sorry." he mumbles because he too got a sight like L did.

L stands up and brushes himself off "Pretend like you didn't see anything please." he says before following you out the door completely leaving the Kira case and his sweets for now.

L lightly knocks on the door to your room "(y/n) are you alright?could I come in?" he asks "I promise I will not mention your (f/c) underwear to anyone." he says "L! stoooop!" you yell and whine from the other side of the door. "Will you let me in now?" he asks "I guess…" you grumble and open the door.

"Thank you." he says as he steps inside and closes the door behind him before putting one of his thumbs on his lips and his other hand in his pocket.

"You're cute you know that?" you ask him giggling all awkward moments forgotten.

"Not as cute as your (f/c) underwear." he replies.

"L I said stop!" you squeal and cover your face with your hands.


End file.
